Destined To Be Together
by CMM1981
Summary: This is a BenMischa Story. It takes place in season 3 when Mischa is leaving the show. How will her leaving effect her future with Ben? And are they really destined for each other? Full Summary Inside.


Summary: Mischa/Ben Story. Set at the End of Season 3 When Marissa Gets Killed off. They have been through everything together. The good and the bad. And now the cast of The O.C. must prepare to say good-bye to one of their own. When Mischa leaves The O.C. what does it mean for her relationship with Ben? Will she move on from what her life is now? Or Stay comfortable in the one she is living? How can Ben stop her from leaving forever? Are they destined to be together?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is April 25,2006 and today began the first day of filming for the season 3 finale of The OC. The cast had been called in early for a read through. Everyone was a little down cause of the ending they knew was coming. Especially the kids of the OC. Rachel, Adam, and Ben couldn't believe that after this they'd be losing a cast member. Losing Mischa was going to be like losing a loved one on set. And to Ben it really was. He wasn't sure what was gonna happen. He was afraid that by her leaving, that would mean a damper in their relationship. And he didn't want that. But they needed to make these 8 days the best of all the seasons. They were all heading over to the school where they were first filming the graduation scene. They all just got out of hair and makeup and were going to put their gowns on.

" Feels like high school all over again." Ben commented.

" Yeah. It does. I loved my graduation. I always wanted to do it again." Rachel added

" It's great for this trip down memory lane but you guys need to get down onto those bleachers." Josh interupted them

" Okay. Okay. Let's go Bilson." Ben said and they headed down to where Mischa and Adam were already sitting and ready for any close ups to be filmed.

All the extras filled in around them. Autumn Reeser and Rosalind Chao took their places at two seperate podums as Taylor Townsend and Dr. Kim. Director Ian Toynton took his seat behind the cameras where he could see every movement of the scenes. He double checked all the actors and called for a crew member to go and hold the microphone above where Autumn would start the scene.

" Alright. Everyone. Perfect. And ACTION!" Ian shouted.

" They say there's no one older than a High School Senior. But no one younger than a college Freshman. Well, I guess now we'll find out as we begin our journey." Autumn started.

" And Cut!" Ian Yelled. " Alright. We need you to speak a bit louder Autumn. Please." She just nodded to him." Okay. Good. Let's continue there. And ACTION!" Ian yelled and she continued the rest of the speech. After about 10 takes everything seemed perfect. " Okay. Guys that's Great. Moving On!" He yelled

All the actors walked off from where they were and back towards where the limos were waiting for them. They headed back to the studio where they would continue some scenes. They all headed to their dressing rooms. It had been a days since they first started filming. It seemed to go by so fast. And today was the second to last day of filming. Mischa sat down inside her dressing room and looked around. She was really sad to be leaving this place. She had the best years of her life in this place. And a part of her wasn't ready to let that go. She realized it was what the show needed. Have one big tragedy. And she did want to go out in a dramatic way. If she had to leave, she wanted it to be in a way that would really move people. Some way that everyone would really feel was real and have a more meaningful ending. She loved all her co-stars so much she didn't want to leave them. And was also afraid of what she would face next. She loved Ben with all her heart and was afraid of what the future would bring them once she was no longer here with him on set. Maybe be off doing other projects that could effect their relationship in a huge way and she didn't want to see that happen. Her thoughts were interupted by a knock on her door.

" Hey, Mischa. How you doing?" Ben said entering

" Alright. It's just...I don't know. I guess I really don't wanna go."

" And nobody wants you to go. But...its gonna be in such an amazing way...everyone's gonna respond to it in such a way it will be good for you."

" I guess. I just...I really don't wanna leave you guys."

" And we don't want you to leave. But I promise everything will be okay."

" How do you know that, Ben?"

" Well, I don't know exactly. But...I know I won't let anything keep us from each other."

" Really?"

" Yeah. No Character death is gonna keep us apart."

" Thanks, Ben." Mischa said going over to him and hugging him. They stayed there until they were called to come to Soundstage 27. They waked over and found Josh standing there waiting for them

" Hey, Guys. Great your here. So it seems dark enough. So were gonna head to Griffith park. For the final scene. Ben, get the emotions going. To say good-bye. Figured you guys would like to get this over with. And have much better scenes in your last days, Mischa."

" Yes. That's exactly what I need. Thanks."

" Alright. Well, the limo's waiting for the two of you out front."

Mischa and Ben turned and walked out front. When they arrived in L.A. they noticed many streets were blocked off and traffic was being detoured. They were driven into Griffith Park where Marissa's death scene would be filmed. They were both not ready for this scene. Not that they didn't know their material or anything. It was just the fact that they knew this was all for real now. Mischa was really leaving. All the crew had set up the camera's and chairs. They sat down in their designated ones labeled with their characters. They looked behind them and saw the over turned car was already set up. In which they had to film from that point. Josh and Ian appeared behind both of them.

" You two ready?" Ian asked.

" I guess." Mischa answered.

" Yup." Ben replied.

" Good. Let's get this done quickly so we can head home, alright?" Josh added.

" You bet." Ben said back to him.

" Alright. Ben. Mischa. You need to get down there. Ben your gonna start on Mischa's side of the car. And lift her up from the car. And this time... be careful, Ben." Josh told him.

" Are you guys ever gonna get over that? It was season one." Ben asked them.

" Probably not." Ian informed.

" You almost killed me last time." Mischa reminded him. Thinking of the time in season one during that scene she was supposed to be passed out in Mexico. And when Ben went to lift her up he tripped over her purse on the ground and almost dropped her.

" Oh. Ben, don't worry. You'll do fine." Josh told him

" Yeah. Yeah." He said back to them.

" Okay. Guys. Places. Places. And ACTION!" Ian yelled.

Ben walks to where Mischa is lying in the car.

" Marissa?"

He edges her out of the car and takes her in his arms. And begins to walk forward down the empty road.

" CUT!" Ian yelled. " Okay. Cue the fire when I yell action. And get the blood on Marissa's head here." He said pointing to Mischa in Ben's arms. Ben put Mischa down and she walked back to her chair and makeup made the blood pour down her forhead. After that Mischa walked back over to where Ben was still standing. He seemed so zoned out. He was just thinking so hard. Trying to be prepared for this. But he knew he never was gonna be. He just was thinking...if this ever happened to him. If he ever lost Mischa. He didn't know what he'd do. He knew he had to do something after she left the show. Something to make sure she was his forever. Something to keep her close. Not allow them to drift apart. He just wasn't sure what that was yet. He was brought out of his thoughts by Mischa's voice.

" Ben? Ben? You okay?"

" Huh? Uh...yeah. Fine. I'm fine."

" Okay. Good."

" Ben. Mischa. Places. Good. Ben pick her up. Good. Good. Perfect. And ACTION!" Ian yelled as they continued where they left off.

Ryan continued to walk down the road with an unconsious Marissa in his arms. Once he realized he was far enough away from the car he bent down to the ground. He lifted Marissa's head up to support it with his hand.

" Marissa? Marissa? Marissa? Marissa?"

She slightly wakes up

" Ry...Ry...Uh..." She mutters out

" Okay. Okay. Okay. I'm gonna get help, okay?"

" No. No."

" I gotta get help." He says very quietly.

" No. Don't leave. No. No." She says having trouble breathing

" Yeah. Yeah. I gotta get help"

" No. Stay. Don't leav..." Marissa says trying to hold on

" Okay. Hold on. Hold on. Okay. Okay. Hold on. Hold on. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay."

" Alright." She says almost silently.

" It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." Ryan says over and over. Marissa struggles to breath more and more. And finally takes her last breath. " Marissa? Marissa? Marissa!?" He continues as he realizes she's gone. " No. No." He holds her tight. And stares at her a little longer. Then puts his head down on her shoulder and starts to cry slightly.

" CUT!" Ian yelled. But Ben and Mischa didn't move. " Ben? Mischa? CUT!" They listen and Ben helps Mischa up. As he stands up. They walk over to where the crew is.

" Wow. Ben. Are those tears? I never thought I'd see you cry." Josh joked with him. But Ben didn't laugh

" Oh. Ben, it's okay. Your a strong man." Mischa reassured him.

" Thanks." He said quietly wiping the tears from the side of his face.

" That's what I needed to do to see you show some emotion. I would've done that sooner." Josh continued to Joke to Ben. Who smiled slightly at him.

" Okay. Well were gonna take it back do some more close ups there." Ian told them. And they did it a few more times. " Great job you guys. I know that was hard for you. But you did great. Head home you guys. See you tomorrow." Ian told them and the limo they arrived in pulled back up to take them back to Manhattan Beach. They were dropped back at the large ocean front condo they shared and they headed upstairs. Once they were in bed.

" Man, that was hard tonight." Mischa broke their silence

" Your telling me."

" You really put the emotion in that. I'm proud of you."

" Thanks. I guess, I just inhibited this character so much in the last 3 years...that if he lost the love of his life. It would almost kill him. I don't even wanna think what's gonna happen next year."

" Yeah. I feel that way too." Mischa said and leaned up and gave Ben a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and he layed there staring at her as she fell asleep. He thought how difficult this last week was gonna be for her. He knew how upset Mischa had been about leaving since Josh first presented the idea she agreed with. Not cause she wanted to leave. But beacuse she didn't want to disagree with him. But she was very upset by the sudden departure of her character. He knew that with him still working on the show things were gonna change. She would get new jobs. And he knew that. But he didn't want them to drift apart. For her to leave. He accepted that she would have to for jobs but he needed to find a way to make sure he wouldn't lose her. He thought for a while. And came up with an idea. But he wasn't sure how'd she react to it. He would have to talk to Adam about it the next day. Right now he just needed some sleep. Before the next day of hard work.


End file.
